


A Walk on the Wild Side

by aimless38



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:23:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4404284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimless38/pseuds/aimless38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro wakes up the morning after his birthday party. Many were in attendance. Slowly, the night's activities come back to him and he's quite surprised</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Walk on the Wild Side

“Ugh…just what did I do last night?” Hiro muttered to no one in particular.

His head pounded so badly he was afraid to move much less open his eyes. The red haired guitarist’s stomach churned and his mouth tasted like the floor after one of their concerts. Hiro tried to take stock of the situation.

It’d been his birthday. Shuichi, Suguru and K had taken him out to dinner. A sullen Yuki tagged along not willing to let the pink haired pop star out of his sight. After that came the bar hopping and things got a little hazy. One last drink of this fizzy red stuff and Hiro’s memory had failed him.

Cautiously he cracked open one eye. Blurrily a softly yellow painted wall filled his vision. Well that was no help at all. He seemed to be in a strange bed, it was daylight judging from the amount of light that came through the beige curtains he could see.

Hiro shifted slightly on the mattress. I also seemed like he wasn’t alone. He tried to remember picking someone up at the last bar. Some nubile female fangirl maybe? Hiro’s gaze shifted to his chest where a pale arm was flung carelessly pinning him to the bed.

Hiro’s eyes followed the line of the arm to a set of masculine shoulders.

What? A Guy? What the hell!?

Ok maybe he experimented a little but usually he did not go for the type that had a dick.

Now really uncomfortable with the whole situation Hiro squirmed a bit. He also became aware of other various aches and pains in his body. His neck ached and he raised a hand to feel the area. It was tender to the touch and he could feel slight indentations. Someone had left one hell of a bite mark. Most glaring of all was the fierce burning ache in his ass.

Oh god! Someone fucked him? No way! On the verge of panicking Hiro screwed up what little courage he had left and glanced over his shoulder at who held him so possessively. Bright blond hair partially covered a sleeping face.

Hiro started to shake.

Oh fuck, Oh fuck, Oh fuck…No! Anyone but him! Hiro’s mind repeated as he reached out to confirm the identity of his partner. Trembling fingers brushed the hair aside.

Yuki Eiri lay there like some debauched angel. Peacefully sleeping away the night’s exertions. No wonder his ass felt like raw meat. Shuichi always bragged that his lover was er…larger than average.

This had to be some weird drug induced dream….no make that nightmare.

Hiro viciously pinched his own arm hard enough to bruise.  
“Ow! Fuck!” He hissed.

Oh man Shuichi was never going to forgive me! Oh shit! I slept with his lover… what the hell do I do? What do I say? Hiro lamented.

“I am so screwed.” Hiro moaned out loud. Shuichi would never forgive him.

Just then a bright pink head popped up from the other side of the sleeping novelist. Shuichi sat up looking adorably disheveled.

“Good morning Hiro.” The pop star sang out happily.

“Sh…Shu…Shuichi?!” Hiro managed to stammer out before his disbelieving brain shut down completely.

“Oh Hiro did you have a good time last night? I hope Yuki wasn’t too rough. I bet your ass hurts.” Shuichi giggled.

“Wha? What?” Hiro honestly could not form a coherent sentence.

“You sure seemed like you had a good time. Man you moaned so loud I thought the neighbors would hear. It was sexy…I had no idea you could sound like that.” The fatally cheerful singer chirped.

“Will you two shut the FUCK UP?! I’m trying to sleep.” Yuki growled as he pulled Hiro Snug against his body and went relaxed back into slumber.

Shuichi leaned way over and planted a kiss on his grumpy lover’s lips. He then sprang out of bed and went over to Hiro’s side. To Hiro’s shock the pop star leaned down and placed a lingering kiss on the red head’s mouth. He parted it in shock and a small tongue slid inside.

After a thoroughly shocking and toe curling good kiss Shuichi pulled away. He giggled at the poleaxed expression on his best friend’s face. Then scampered off to the kitchen to make coffee.

Hiro lay there frantically trying to recall anything. He groaned when he dimly remembered telling Yuki, after too many drinks, that he thought the author was totally hot. The he saw Shuichi whisper something in Yuki’s ear. Then they both looked at him with such expressions of lust that it took his breath away. Hiro also dimly remembered Yuki’s hand stroking him under the table. Then another drink…and…and…shit! That was as far as his memory went.

He was trapped…utterly and thoroughly. Yet Hiro actually felt a wash of heat over his body at the thought of the two of them using him last night. It was so wicked and unlike the normally staid guitarist.

It seemed that he’d taken a walk on the wild side and really found he didn’t mind too much at all.


End file.
